Can you feel the gay tonight?
by nicetohaveyouonthedarkside
Summary: Gilbert decides to get a summer job at a bookstore. Will he get with his manager Ivan? Probably. Will it be easy? OH hell to the no. NSFW ,Sexual tension, cursing, smut in later chapters. Yes i get the irony of making the setting in the summer when it's winter. Deal. With. It.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh," I groaned sliding my phone to snooze and curled deeper into my bed comforter. "Wait…"I lifted up m phone to check the time, it was 9:45. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"I shot up out of my and put on some jeans and a t-shirt that were lying on the floor. I picked up my high-tops, my car keys, and my wallet and bolted out of the house. "First day on the job and I'm gonna be late." I started the car and sped down the street- at the appropriate speed limits of course- towards a strip mall about fifteen-minutes away.

I arrived at the bookstore at 10:02. Well more like I ran my ass off to get into this bookstore. Why did I _run_ my ass off? Well because there were _no_ good parking spots left…yay. Anyway, long story short I made it cause I'm awesome, duh.

I walked in to my manager's office to check in with him. He looked up, his sandy blonde hair seemed to glow when the sun shone on it; it perfectly framed his face and seemed to fit him immaculately. I light smile spread across his face as he looked at me. I'm not ashamed of saying that my is pretty hawt…

"What is it that you need Gilbert?" Ivan Braginski or Mr. Braginski asked folding his hands on his desk.

"Oh, nothing just checking in."

"Alright, well if you need any help you know where to find me."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Great. See you later Gilbert."

"See ya ," I started turning to walk out of the room when added:

"Ah, Gilbert? One more thing, is so formal; we are co-workers now, yes? You can call me Ivan."

"Cool. See you, Ivan." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

XXx

"Thanks come again!" I plastered on a fake smile as I waved goodbye to a customer. I sighed and went back to reading some random comic I found.

"Hey!" I jumped and turned around to see who scared me. Some guy with dark red hair and a sharp smile greeted me.

"Uhm, hi?" I said hesitantly.

"I'm Dimitre! You must be the new guy. Oh, wow are you a_ real_ albino? I've never met one before. God, you're _so_ cool!"

I just met this guy and I'm already getting a headache…

"Yeeah… I'm Gilbert…"

"That's a really cool name Gilbert! Hey, I think I've seen you around before. Did you go to Richmond High?"

"No."

"Taylor Middle?"

"No."

"Piney Elementary?"

"No."

"Atchison University?"

"Yeah."

"(Soccer) Football Club?"

"No."

"Art Club?"

"No."

"Are you in any clubs?"

"I'm in the please-leave-me-alone-right-now club." I said scanning a book for a little girl.

"Hm, never heard of it… Is it on the West End?" After he said that I literally double face palmed.

"Dimitre," another voice said approaching us, "Are you bothering the new guy?"

"No."

"Yes." We both said our answer simultaneously.

"Of course," the girl said rolling her eyes. She looked at me and smiled, "Hello, I am Elizabeta." She was pretty and seemed nice enough.

"Hey, I'm Gilbert."

"Aw, you're _such_ a cutie. I can _totally_ see why Ivan chose you. ~" She squeezed my cheeks together as I blushed profusely.

"Ugh, Eliza why are you still here?" Dimitre cut in.

"Cause I wanted to see Gilbert."

"Ha no, I meant why are still on this planet?" Dimitre glared at her and she glared right back.

I coughed awkwardly and said: "So… is anyone up for some lunch?"

"That sounds splendid right now actually Gilbert. I'm choking from being around this much idiocy right now." She said looking back at Dimitre.

"Okay? Uh, Dimitre if you wa-"

"I'd love to join you for lunch Gilbert if the thing from underneath peoples' beds wasn't joining you. Perhaps another day."

"Alright…"

About ten minutes later Eliza and I were eating in front of the bookstore enjoying the warm summer air. "So, Gil," she said popping another cheeto in her mouth, "What sexual orientation are you?"

"Actually, I'm gay…" I said awkwardly taking a bite of my sandwich.

"OMG, Ivan is totally gay too! You guys should hook up. It'd be so effing cute, gah!" Eliza was totally shaking me side to side while she was fangirling.

"Eliza it would be great if you would not kill my new employee on his first day." Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Heh sorry boss," she smirked. "Hey Gil my breaks up see ya later." Eliza smirked. When she got up and walked behind Ivan she made a heart with her hands and then pointed to me and Ivan. Then disappeared inside the bookstore.

"So Gilbert," Ivan sat down next to me, "How is your day so far?"

"It's going alright…" I took a bite hoping the blush that I created when Eliza made those gestures had dissipated by now.

"That's good." I nodded in agreement. We kind of sat there silently for a moment listening to the buzz of cars and teenagers walking up and down the street. It was nice. "Well break time is over I guess it's for me to go." I said.

"Yeah."

When I walked inside I was greeted by two co-workers smirking their asses off."What? What is it?" I looked at the dumbfounded.

"You two are _so_ gay for each other."

**AN: First chap. Whooooooo oh yes. I want you to know that if I don't update for while-like two years- then I kicked the story. Heh. Leave reviews if you want your (3 chapter) smut. Later my bb's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys are so delicious, thank you for the great reviews. I will continue writing because you made me happy. Squee. Alright I'm done let's get to some RuPru!**

**I don't own Hetalia, oh but if I did…heheheheheheh.**

XXx

Ivan POV

I sat at my desk filling out paperwork for ordering new books and checking the bills for the store. I ran my hand through my sandy blonde hair when I realized that I was less than halfway done. I sighed and looked at the books that are coming in. A moment later there was a knock at my door, "Come in." Eliza gingerly stepped into the room. "Yes what is it that you need?" I looked at her and then looked back at my computer finishing the e-mail I was typing.

"It's about Gilbert."

"Yes. What about him?"

"Did you know he was gay?" she was smirking by the time she finished her sentence.

"No, I did not. Why did you inform me of this?" I said trying to keep a steady voice.

"Weeeell, I thought you two would be really cute together since your all bisexual and stuff."

I coughed, "Okay…? But I don't date co-workers not after what happened with you know who." I looked back up at Eliza; she frowned at my last statement.

"Oh Ivan the past is the past; you need to get over yourself and get back in the game."

"No."

"Why not?"

"First of all how long has Gilbert been working here? Oh, wait, that right three days. You don't go up to someone and say: Oh hi! I'm your boss and I was wondering if we could go out to dinner and then have sex afterwards even though I've hardly even known you a week!" Eliza narrowed her eyes at me.

"Then could we at least have a party congratulating him on how good of a job he's been doing since he got here?" She pleaded.

I sighed, "I suppose."

"Great I know this _awesome_ club downtown and I'm sure he'd love it!"

"Alright."

"One more thing, you're paying for our drinks." Before I could object, she bolted out of room.

"Great." I muttered under my breathe.

Gilbert POV

I was stacking some romance novels when Eliza ran up and and tackled hugged me and let me tell you she does not have the most petite body structure."Gil guess what I did. ~" she said in a singsong voice.

"What'd ya do?" I asked rubbing my aching side where she applied excessive amounts of pressure.

"I got Ivan to throw a party for you because you've been working really well this week, at this really cool club _and_ he's paying for our tabs!"

"Sounds like fun."

"That's it? No, ohmygawsh that's so cool thank you or wow you're the best?"

"Ohmygawsh that's so cool thank you! You. Are. The. Best!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Douche bag."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Dumbfuck."

"Cocklicker."

"I'm glad to see you respecting my homosexuality."

"Anything for a friend."

"So when is this infamous party for the wonderful me?"

"This Friday as soon as we close up shop."

"Is everyone coming and when I say everyone I mean Dimitre."

She sighed dramatically, "I suppose."

"I heard someone talking about me." Dimitre said as he popped his head from around the corner.

"Yeah Ivan's throwing me a party 'cause I'm awesome."

"You're right Eliza Ivan wants the D."

"I told you so." Eliza smirked looking at me. "When you guys have sex I want some details alright? This is going to be a _great_ fanfiction one day."

"Whoa whoa whoa. First of all you're not going to write some weird fanfiction about my sexual encounters." I protested while my face got hot.

"So you _do_ want to have sex with Ivan?" Dimitre inquired.

"I dunno! Why are you two interrogating me about this?" I went back to stacking books on the bottom shelf so that I could hide my blush.

"Tell me, who do you think would top?" Eliza asked me.

"Probably Ivan." Dimitre said.

Eliza thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "I bet you're right."

"Okay no, I'd totally top him _any_ day of the week." I shot up and crossed my arms.

"Don't lie to yourself Gil, Ivan would be all over you."

"Can we _please_ quit with all the sex talk?!" I was flailing by now.

"Calm down, jeez." Dimitre puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, take a chill pill dude. We were just messing with you."

"No you weren't." I crossed my arms. "You were harassing me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"I know," she shushed me and then said quietly, "I know."

XXx

Friday came quick fast and in a hurry and before I knew it, we were already closing up shop. I brought a change of clothes because I was not about to go to a club wearing some khakis and a green t-shirt. I changed in the men's bathroom. I changed into some skinny jeans, thigh high black combat boots, a band t-shirt and a red scarf. I put my extra clothes in the trunk of my car. Eliza made me carpool with her so my car was left back at the bookstore.

We got to the club around 8:30 and it was already packed. I don't usually go to clubs they're always so packed and I always spill my drink. Then all of the drunken stupid girls and guys. However, they can still be fun sort of…

We walked inside and realized Eliza didn't take me to some random club she took me to a strip club. I turned around, glared at her, and said, "Eliza what the fuck?"

"Sorry I can't hear you what'd you say?" She smirked. I sighed and went to the bar. I'm so done with her bullshit. I felt my back pocket buzz and realized it was my phone. I took it out and checked the text it was from Eliza she sent: have fun! ;P

"Whatever," I turned to the bartender, "Hey uh, excuse me?"

"Hm?"

"Could I have a gin and tonic?"

"Sure thing."

While I waited for my drink, a blonde chick that occupied the seat next to me turned to talk to me. "Hey good look-"

"I'm gay, so please don't talk to me."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry sweetheart maybe I didn't say it clear enough? I. Am. Homosexual."

"Asshole." She got up and walked away. One down a whole club full to go. The bartender handed me my drink about three minutes later. A new person sat next to me but I didn't pay much attention to them. "Gilbert?"

"Hm?" I looked up at the guy and it was Ivan."Ivan?"

"Yeah. How's the party so far?"

"It's fine I guess. Thanks for paying for the drinks."

"No problem." I took a sip of my drink a looked at Ivan he was wearing a nice button down shirt and skinny jeans. The shirt was undone with three buttons at the top. Ivan wasn't ripped but he was very muscular, he also had a pack of cigarettes in his right pocket. I didn't know he smoked…

"So," I cleared my throat, "You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you." He smiled while the bartender set a martini in front of Ivan. I quickly finished the rest of my gin and tonic and asked the bartender for their best shot of whiskey because, shit I don't have to drive home tonight.

"So Gilbert do you have a boyfriend?" Ivan asked. I coughed and it wasn't because of the whiskey.

"Um no, why do you ask?" I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"I was just wondering," He smiled taking a sip of his martini.

"Do you?"

"Have a boyfriend? No, I don't," I nodded; when the bartender came to pick up my shot glass I asked him for some more whiskey.

"I don't see why not, you're good looking guy."

"Thanks."

I took a shot that the bartender put on the table then I got up, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure, why not." (play the song I Want You from Panty&Stocking)

I was shaking my hips like an idiot, but then again so was everyone else. It was a great feeling when I danced, I used to take lessons but then I stopped when it got too expensive. So, when I started flowing to the beat of the music a small group of people surrounded me. Then, the group got larger and soon it was most of the people in the strip club watching me. When the song ended everyone cheering and clapping. I smiled and walked back to Ivan completely out of breath.

"Wow."

"…thanks…I…used…to…dance when I…was younger," I asked the bartender for water.

"Cool," Ivan smiled. A guy walked up to me and said: "You know you dance really good want to dance for me sometime?" He smirked.

"Ha. How about you find some whore and go rotate yourself on his hand?" I rolled my eyes.

"Listen here you stupid bitch-"

"Hey man watch out you're about elbow deep, last chance to get out," I smirked. Man, I am awesome when I'm sort of drunk hell I'm awesome all the time. Ivan stood up before the guy could say anything else.

"I'd suggest you leave," Ivan glared at the guy.

"Whatever, fag," and with that the man dissipated into the crowd.

"Hey Ivan, do you wanna get out of here?" I grabbed my glass of water and finished off the rest.

"It'd be my pleasure," he smiled.

**AN: man this was a long chapter. 1,608! That's the most I've ever typed. I know I gave Prussia skills on the dance floor suck it up. Leave reviews and I'll leave you chapter three. Also oooooooh cliffhanger-mysterious noises- are they going to make sweet lemonade or is ivan just going to drop gil off at home? Well its not up for you to decide. If you have any questions my tumblr is welcome-to-the-dark-side-bro so yeah. Adios mai bb's!**


End file.
